The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The design of a modern reinforced concrete structure, such as a building, requires determining theoretical loads or weights in different parts of the building before the building is actually constructed. Typically three-dimensional (3D) finite element modeling (FEM) analysis is used in computer systems to determine the vertical load imposed by a slab while taking into account the elastic distribution of force within a slab. This approach is useful for individual slabs but is not normally practical to use in the design of vertical elements such as columns, especially when the columns in a multi-story structure are not vertically aligned directly above one another.
To address this deficiency in 3D FEM approaches, civil engineers have often resorted to hand calculation of vertical loads and distribution of loads in spreadsheets. This approach often is motivated by mistrust of the load computations that 3D FEM systems provide. As a result, the engineers are required to relate the results of two completely different systems—the 3D FEM model in one program, and a spreadsheet—in ways that are awkward and error-prone.
Alternatively, frame-based software may be used to determine load tributary distribution in steel structures and in some concrete structures, provided that the load paths are explicitly identified, for example using beams for horizontal load transfer that connect to specific columns for continued vertical load transfer. The requirement for explicit definition of load paths in this approach is a significant disadvantage. In addition, these approaches require that slabs and floors are strictly defined as a set of explicitly connected beams, columns, slab regions, and walls. Most modern concrete buildings are not constructed with beams as their primary load-bearing elements, as required by the traditional frame-based method of load transfer calculation, making automated calculation not possible. There is a clear need in the civil engineering field for a significantly improved approach to designing both slabs and columns in an integrated manner that is not restricted by the type and configuration of the structure.